How Could He?
by trytns16
Summary: SPOILERS! Set after FANG. One-shot. Max's reaction a few days after receiving the letter from Fang.


How Could He?

**A/N: Hey people who are reading!!!!!! Torytoons here! Ok so this is my first fanfic not sure how good it is…… **

**SPOILER ALERT!!!!!! Takes place after **_**FANG**_**! Don't read if you haven't finished or read **_**FANG**_**!!! You have been warned! **

**Enjoy! **

_(Max POV)_

How could Fang leave?

I mean how could he possibly find a way to convince himself that leaving me, his one and only true love, would be beneficial to the well-being of the flock? What was running through that dark and silent head of his?? Doesn't he realize that his absence will only cause a devastated flock and my heart to break? How can he make me and the flock wait 20 YEARS to see him again?! What if something happens and we never see him again?!? How could he just leave without even a proper goodbye and explanation? Doesn't he know how heartbroken I am? Doesn't he remember his promise?!?!?!?!? To never leave me again?!?!?! Everything was going so well. Sure there was still a world to be saved and evil scientists to be stopped, but the flock was safe and happy for the time being. We had shelter, protection, food, and most importantly………each other. I was really starting to believe we had a bright future ahead of us, but then he had to leave.

Tears started clouding up my vision.

I couldn't take it any longer.

Without a word to the flock I ran out of Fang's old room and out the front door of our temporary home. I hope he knows that I haven't left his room since the day I received the letter from him. The letter that tore me apart. The letter that I will never forgive him for writing. The letter that taught me every day, invading my every thought. The letter that is wrinkled and stained with tears from being constantly clutched in my tight grasp.

So stepping out the front door I snapped out my white and brown speckled wings. Even that, which used to be such a common thing seemed foreign and strange, as if a part of me was missing, which it was. And it had been missing for a few days now. I leaped into the air, flying away from the house at an extremely high speed. My light brown was streaming out behind me and tears were flowing from my eyes. About a half an hour later I landed on the top branch of a very old and worn-looking tree. I just sat there on the branch for a good twenty minutes crying- or more accurately-sobbing. So this is what it's come to. The "invincible Max" breaking down like a little kid. Maximum Ride, the girl who could face death and laugh, not being able to handle the emotion of her best friend and right-wing man leaving her.

"Why would you do this to me, Fang?!?" I screamed, not caring if anyone heard me.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you promised you'd never leave me again! How could you leave me Fang?!?!? I-I loved you, we loved each other, but that just doesn't matter to you, does it? Who cares if you broke my heart? Who cares if when you left a part of me left too? Who cares, Fang?! Clearly not you!"

I stayed in the tree for what seemed like hours. Nothing mattered anymore. Without Fang, my life was incomplete and meaningless.

After a few more hours of crying I thought I could hear the soft beat of wings in the distance. I slowly did a 360 to make sure I wasn't in danger of being attacked. What I saw made my eyes grow wide and my blood freeze over. About a mile away I saw a dark-shape flying towards me. As the shape got closer I was able to distinguish a pair of black wings pushing up and down against the wind.

Maybe it was Fang! Maybe he had realized he should have never left! Could it really be him?!

Suddenly the shape flew overhead and with a sorrowful sigh the hope and happiness flooded from me.

The winged creature was only a hawk with wings as dark as Fang's. Wings I might never see again.

That thought bought a new wave of tears to my eyes, but I held them back. I couldn't just think of myself. Fang hadn't just left me, he had left the whole flock and we had to deal with it together.

I had to pull it together. This wasn't me. I was Maximum Ride, the girl with wings on a mission to save the world, not this emotional wreck.

After drying off the tears I took off into the sky. Wanting some more time to myself I flew at a normal speed without going into hyper-drive.

When I got home I went upstairs to take a hot shower.

I went back downstairs to find the rest of the flock after changing into some clean clothes.

Time to get back to business.

**A/N: Alright that ending was completely different then what I had planned…Oh well! Hooray my first fanfic is finished!!! I feel proud.**

**Don't forget to review, por favor!!!!!**

**Bye!!!**

**-trytns16**


End file.
